The invention relates generally to molding apparatus and particularly to molding apparatus employing the resin transfer molding method.
The invention also relates to arrangements for venting such mold apparatus.
In the past, molding apparatus with vents commonly experienced vent fouling due to accumulation of resin debris in the vent. Furthermore, venting with manually clamped, disposable vent hoses was employed.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
4,691,755, issued Sep. 8, 1987
4,838,338, issued Jun. 13, 1989
4,987,946, issued Jan. 29, 1991
4,987,947, issued Jan. 29, 1991